Don't Let The Dead Bite
by SwitchbladeSunsets
Summary: The day started out pretty much the same as it usually did for citizens of Namimori, but it abruptly took a turn for the worse when reports about "zombies" started coming in from DC squads on patrol. Now, the school's become an anti-zombie fortress, the DC its anti-zombie force. With about a fifth of the population already fallen victim to the virus and communication lines down...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! NightmareAx7 and Mana Yuii here! This is our very first collab fic ever and we're quite excited to see where this goes. We hope you enjoy our story and will join us to see where this is headed. Reviews, favs and follows are sincerely appreciated! Cheers!**

 **Oh. Almost forgot.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own KHR, only the plot and our minor OCs**

* * *

'How did this happen...?' he thought, watching the people run.

Standing on the roof of the school, which had been barricaded by the Disciplinary Committee from the 2nd floor onward, he watched in dumbstruck horror, the nightmare that had become his life. On the roof, a couple of students were crying while some others had fainted. The teachers, on the other hand, were desperately trying to maintain order on the roof to allow more people to enter the now-dubbed safe zone.

'Oh god,' he thought in absolute terror. 'What about Mom!'

He rushed to the side of the roof from which his home was visible, ignoring the calls of the teacher telling him to get back. He searched for his home, and immediately blanched at the sight. Those creatures were roaming the streets outside!

Not only his mom, but his younger siblings were also in danger! Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta studied at Namimori Elementary School and they had no Disciplinary Committee to protect them!

"Hey you! Get back to your area!" a teacher called from somewhere behind him. "We can't keep a headcount if all of you keep running all over the place!" the teacher continued, struggling to maintain some semblance of calm.

Gritting his teeth, Tsuna trudged back to his class' area. 'This is bad...' he thought.

Their class idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, reached out and patted his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry Tsuna-kun. I'm sure everyone will be fine. Hibari-san and the Disciplinary Committee will protect us. Have faith in them."

Hearing his friend's words, he tried to calm down. "You're right... Thanks, Kyoko-chan..." he said, smiling shakily.

"Look! It's the chef from TakeSushi!" yelled a student standing near the edge of the roof.

Their classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi, suddenly stood up and turned towards the direction the student who yelled was looking at.

"Dad?! Where?!" he asked, shoving his way to the edge to search for his father. He searched left and right, desperately trying to find any sign that his father was alive.

"There he is! He's so cool!" another classmate yelled.

Yamamoto looked where the student was pointing and saw his father, taking down zombies one after another, along with 5 others; 3 males and 2 females. The 6 had formed a protective circle around 5 people in the middle, 2 elderly women and a woman carrying a baby in her arms with a wailing toddler beside her. They were in an empty lot, defending themselves from the horde of zombies. They had packed tightly together, Tsuyoshi swinging his sword in its deadly dance, efficiently killing, well not exactly KILLING 'cause they were already dead but you get the idea, the creatures which came too close for comfort.

The others were not too far behind; hacking and slashing and doing whatever they could do to crush the heads of the zombies. One though, looked incredulously at a particular zombie holding a spatula, which was bashed in the head by a woman holding a skillet which was used to bashed in the heads of more zombies, as if playing Whack-A-Mole, Zombie edition.

Impaling the last zombie blocking their path through the head, Tsuyoshi and the others dashed through the streets to the school. One of the teachers who saw what happened hurried to the office of the Disciplinary Committee to inform them of the incoming group of survivors. He ran through the halls filled with students with armbands going around preparing equipment and whatnot.

"Kusakabe-san!" the teacher panted as he rushed into the Reception Room. "Some civilians are coming to take shelter here at the school!"

"Noted, Kuroto-sensei!" yelled the student from across the room, filled with committee members holding reports for their vice.

" Minami-san and Higashi -san", ordered Kusakabe. "Ensure a path through the blockade for civilians to enter. Takagi -san and Kusamoto -san, select 4 others and guard the path. Check the civilians for any injuries caused by the zombies. If they have any, guide them to a separate room to quarantine them. Under no circumstance let any infected near the healthy civilians."

The aforementioned students gave a resounding "Yes" and rushed out of the door to carry out the orders given to them. Kusakabe then turned to the still panting teacher and assured him that they would do their best to receive and direct the civilian group inside their school-turned-fortress.

Tsuyoshi and the rest had by then reached the school and were backed against the school gates. They formed a defensive semi-circle around the unarmed members, guarding against any sudden attacks while waiting to enter the school compound. Soon, the gates opened and they were met by a squad of DC members who helped to look out for any zombies while they entered the school.

The DC members lead them to the newly-dubbed 'survivor's path' where they were met by Takagi and Kusamoto. Takagi carried out a head-count and recorded 11 civilians on his clipboard, while Kusamoto carried out a basic body check for any injuries. The other four stayed on the alert for any zombies, should any have entered.

As Kusamoto finished the check, he motioned the group forward with a smile, "You may proceed to the holding room for survivors. We would like to keep outsiders and our students separate for safety reasons. Please excuse the temporary inconvenience."

The group of non-combatants proceeded to the designated room, guided by the DC students. However, Tsuyoshi and the other combatants remained outside. "We will be going back out. There are still many patrons and staff at TakeSushi. We cannot leave them there unprotected. Our temporary barriers will only hold for so long," said Tsuyoshi.

"Understood. Let some of us come with you to help." Takagi said.

Tsuyoshi shook his head. "No, we have no intention of putting you children in anymore danger than we have to. And besides, we would be reducing the defences of the school if we let you come with us," he said.

"Alright sir. We will prepare and wait here for your return." Takagi replied. He corrected the number of civilians in the building from 11 to 5.

On the roof, Yamamoto watched the group of survivors enter the school compound. 'Wait... Is that...?' He wondered, and tried to get a closer look. Figuring out the identity of one of them, he gasped, 'Dad!'

He had to see with his own two eyes that his dad was ok! He rushed to the door leading off the roof, but was stopped by a teacher.

"Where are you going?!" the teacher asked.

"I have to see if my dad's ok!" he replied angrily.

"And how exactly are you supposed to do that?!" The teacher retorted, angered as well.

"Get out of my way!" yelled Yamamoto, truly furious now. "You wouldn't want me to be stopping you if it was your dad down there!" he snarled before pushing past the teacher roughly. Yamamoto ran, ignoring the teacher's furious shouts and the DC members' calls to go back onto the roof.

"Dad!" Takeshi yelled as soon as he reached the gates of the school.

"Takeshi! Are you alright?" Tsuyoshi exclaimed, relieved to see his son.

"I'm fine, Dad. Are you hurt?" replied Takeshi, equally relieved to see his father.

"No Takeshi, I'm fine. Why aren't you with the rest of your class? You should rejoin them. Your teachers and classmates must be very worried!" said Tsuyoshi.

"Later Dad. But why aren't you at the holding room?" Takeshi questioned.

"We have to go back to the restaurant Takeshi. There are still patrons and staff there. We can't leave them," answered Tsuyoshi.

"But Dad! There's tons of those things out there!" Takeshi argued.

"You know your classmate Tsuna? His mom is there at the restaurant. How do you think he would feel if we left her there on her own? The people there have families too you know. What about them?" Tsuyoshi questioned gently.

"Sawada-san? Okay... But please, please come back safe." Takeshi pleaded.

Tsuyoshi laughed and ruffled Takeshi's hair fondly. "Of course!"

"Take care Dad!" Takeshi yelled as Tsuyoshi and and his companions headed for TakeSushi once more.

Tsuyoshi just threw his hand up in farewell.

* * *

 **This certainly was an interesting experience for us. Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Later folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! We're back! Dun dun dun DUUUNNN! Yuii and I have planned to have a fun-facts section at the end of each chapter. Maybe. It depends on your support.**

 **For every** _x reviews + y favs + z follows = 5_ **we get, you get a fun-fact! Yay!** **So, reviews, favs and follows are sincerely appreciated! Cheers!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own KHR.**

* * *

"Kyo-san," Kusakabe started as he entered the reception room. "Squads 3, 4 and 7 reported the contamination of area 12 in Namimori."

"Hn. Any news from areas outside town?" asked Hibari.

"None." Kusakabe replied. "Squad 5 reported students inside Namimori Elementary. They have barricaded the school and are requesting help. We have prepared a route to take in advance. Squad 1's leader can take you there, Kyo-san," he added.

"I do not need some herbivore's assistance," Hibari snarled, glaring at the Vice Chairman.

"...Very well, sir. The route is ready anytime you decide to go."

Hibari simply swept out of the room with his tonfas in each hand. He zoomed through the halls and out into the courtyard from where he noticed the aforementioned route. With all the grace of a professional parkour athlete, Hibari made his way to Namimori Elementary.

Stopping on a red roof on the way, Hibari silently observed and assessed the situation, estimating how much of Namimori was already infected.

Suddenly, a blood-curling scream filled the air. Hibari turned his head and saw a civilian group being overwhelmed by a few dozen zombies. The group's fighting force consisted of only two men, a swordsman and a man holding a bat.

He leapt off the roof, landing heavily on the head of a zombie, then proceeded to kick another to bash its head in. Like a cat, his feet silently touched the road and he quickly started eliminating zombies.

The civilian group, seeing Namimori's Demon, felt a sense of hope and with renewed vigour, whacked more zombie heads.

Soon, all the zombies were down and the swordsman approached Hibari.

"Thanks, if it weren't for you, we probably wouldn't have survived that. Our other companions went on to rescue others and we didn't expect this," the man said.

"Tsuyoshi! We need to leave soon," called the other fighter.

Hibari deemed it enough crowding and went back to his original goal of going to Namimori Elementary. He climbed onto a branch and used it as leverage to jump onto the red roof from before. He then proceeded to head to Namimori Elementary, Hibari-Kyoya style. AKA, using the roofs.

Once near the school, he stopped on another roof and surveyed the damage done. Seeing his DC members near the gate, fighting off zombies, he leapt off the roof to join the fray.

The squad of DC members relaxed a bit at seeing their leader but didn't let up on their barrage of attacks.

After a few minutes of Man vs Rotting flesh, Man won. The DC squad saluted their leader and waited for further orders.

"Bring the crying herbivores to Namimori High. It will be easier guarding only one place. Then go back to campus and pass a report on all the herbivores crowding here. Make a complete list." Hibari instructed before he left, making his men sweatdrop but nonetheless follow his orders.

Hibari travelled Hibari-Kyoya style again until he stopped at another roof to observe something ongoing to the east. He saw large billows of black smoke coming from where the contamination started. Normally, those only showed when there were fires, and immediately dispersed after a few minutes. Then he remembered a squad leader reporting seeing a large black cloud coming from the east so perhaps... He silently filed the information at the back of his mind and headed back to the high school compound.

Kusakabe was busy sorting reports when a window opened. Figuring out who it was, he paused and greeted him, "Kyo-san."

Hibari 'hn'-ed at his vice, and sat on his desk chair to start on some of the reports. Kusakabe took this as a sign that Hibari wasn't in a bad mood, so he started on the oral reports that came in while the head prefect was out.

"Squad 7 reported that area 10 has started evacuation process to area 8's evacuation shelter." Kusakabe said. "Should we send some men to help out?" he asked.

Hibari stayed silent, but his hand didn't flip through the pages, showing that he was contemplating the matter. Then, he finally said, "Send three squads. Ensure total protection of the shelter."

Kusakabe noted the order on his clipboard and continued reporting, "Squad 8 has reported the completion of barricades on half of the market district. Squad 4 has been sent to the district to help in guarding it. It's been reported that Area 11 has shown signs of contamination and that zombies are starting to invade areas 4, 5, and 9." Kusakabe finished.

"Is the evacuation of all areas completed?"

Kusakabe shook his head, "Area 10 is just halfway finished, as well as area 6 and 7. All other areas have completed evacuation procedures." Hibari stayed silent again. "The other schools, done?"

"Yes, Kyo-san. All other schools' evacuations are complete," Kusakabe replied. The silence returned from the room before Hibari said, "Dismissed."

Kusakabe saluted, then went on his way to carry out his orders and start deploying squads.

* * *

 **This chapter was written by the amazing Yuii! Go check her out! Please?**

 _ **Fun Fact #1 : This story was the product of us running out of stuff to talk about, resulting in us playing Story Builder together and tada!**_

 _ **Fun Fact #2 : The previous chapter was written one line at a time, alternating between Yuii and I each line. It was HARD!**_

 **A huge shout-out to _Fnix de Plata_ and _Moon22_ for your reviews! Thank you guys so much! ****Anyway, to all our readers, t** **hanks for reading and we hope you guys will stick around. Later folks!**


	3. It has begun

**Um, hi? Long time no see for whoever is still reading this.**

 **In short, both Yuii (who no longer goes by this handle) and I have been on hiatus for a while, Yuii will still be on hiatus; as far as I am aware I will still be continuing this story whenever possible, this chapter has been written by me and is unbetaed.**

 **I thought I'd finally hand out an extra long update as a Christmas gift to those who have reviewed, fav-ed and followed this story so far. Happy holidays everyone! R** **eviews, favs and follows are sincerely appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own KHR.**

* * *

 **11 2347Z OCT 13**

A smartly-dressed man ambled down the streets of Glasgow, Scotland. Cars whizzed by as he walked along 47 Elmbank Street. The weathered building of King's Theatre was brightly lit, drawing wandering eyes to it. The patrons of the night's last show began to pour onto the street as he turned the corner to the main entrance. The man's attire made him almost indistinguishable from the crowd of theatre-goers, with the only contrast being him entering the venue while the others were exiting.

He passed briskly through the emptying halls into the performers' space. Unnoticed, he head deep into the bowels of the theatre, past the dressing rooms, the prop stores and the Cage, and into levels which never existed on the official building floor plans. The entrances leading to them were laughably cliché, stairwells in out-of-order laundry chutes, secret doors in the walls and in the hollow backs of closets in basements. And yet, that was the sole reason these entrances remained unknown to those who were unaware of their true purpose. After all, who really expected themselves to find those entrances there?

Adjusting his suit and tie, the man strode down the florescent-lit hallway to a meeting room. He knocked lightly on the door and waited for acknowledgment. Pushing open the door, he entered the conference room, the door silently falling shut behind him.

"Good evening Ma'am," he smoothly greeted as he took the seat at the other head of the table.

"Good evening," she replied. "I assume all went well?"

"Of course," he answered, handing the package to another to pass it to the lady at the head of the table. "Was the show to your liking?"

"Yes, it was an astounding Physical Theatre piece. A wonderful performance, though I have to say, I disagree with the director on the choice of font for the projections. It simply didn't fit the atmosphere created by the actors. Thankfully it appeared very little throughout," she commented, skimming through the report in hand.

"Quite a shame," he mused. Sitting up, he began his report.

"The infiltration through the dealers was successful, Agent Reeves has been selected as one of the delegates. He has been posted at the testing site for a week now. He has yet to acquire access to key areas and has so far only been assigned to patrol and station duties. The organisation is, as expected, still quite wary of the foreign presence of the dealers."

The lady hummed in acknowledgement.

"However, our sleeper has informed us that they will be shifting the key research to another testing site. It seems that they are unwilling to risk any chance of the dealers discovering the full extent of their work."

The lady stopped the page mid-flip.

That was a major cause for concern. Research they didn't want even the most powerful of weapons dealing syndicates in the UK to know of? The alliance formed between the syndicate and the organisation itself had been a blaring alarm. They had never extended their reach to Europe before.

Flipping the page, she scanned through the final report collated.

 _Human experimentation has been confirmed. Test subjects have been identified as criminals on the death row from various countries. Those who do not meet the testing standards or are considered failed subjects have been executed. Examination of the cadavers show that each has 2 GSWs in either the parietal or occipital bones, after which the bodies have been cremated._

 _The weapons project which the dealers are involved in is suspected to be a secondary project serving as a front to draw attention away from the primary. The primary is suspected to involve attempts to create and test biological weapons. The scope and scale of the project itself is currently unknown. Access to research and findings remain denied. However, it has been confirmed that they will be transferring a small fraction of the test solutions to an unspecified location via helicopter. All other research has been sent ahead and all copies present in the current location have been destroyed._

 _The transfer should occur on the 13th, leaving no remaining links to the project in this location. All other test subjects present have been executed. More information..._

"The government may have their hands tied. The organisation has broken the treaty."

"I beg your pardon?" the man asked, frowning.

"The 1972 Biological Weapons Treaty," she elaborated. " Prohibiting the development, production and stockpiling of biological weapons for offensive military purpose. The primary is suspected to involve the research and testing of biological weapons."

"Ah. I suppose the mission is a go-ahead then?"

The lady hummed. "Get Reeves to destroy the vials. It will at the very least set their research back without compromising our sleeper's identity. I don't wish to play that card just yet."

"Yes Ma'am."

 **13 2015I OCT 13**

"Myers," commanded one of the officers. "You have been deployed to carry out a maintenance check on one of the helicopters which will be sent out later."

"Sir!" the crewmember in question replied, saluting.

Roy stopped to pick up his tool kit, before quickly changing into his maintenance attire and making his way to the aircraft hangers. Entering the hangar the helicopter was assigned to, his jaw dropped. The assigned chopper was a JMSDF UH-60JA! He slowly made his way around it, soaking up the sight, practically drooling.

He had seen its variants, branches of the original Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, in action in Afghanistan but this was the first time he'd had the chance to observe it up close. He shook his head sadly. Such a shame he'd have to bring the beauty down.

 **13 2235I OCT 13**

Roy slipped into the security room, his presence almost ignored.

"Hey Myers! On shift again?" yelled a techie from across the room.

Roy laughed. "Looks like it's always me who's stuck with you guys."

The man grinned and flipped him the bird. Roy made sure to return the gesture in kind.

He proceeded to make his way over to the terminal running the security feeds. Watching the security feeds was a job normally given to the newbies as feed duty was essentially idiot-proof because pretty much nothing ever happened. But Roy was well aware that he was stationed there, not because they thought he was incompetent, but because they did not trust him.

No matter, it made his job far easier after all. He was stationed right where he wanted.

It was merely a waiting game now.

Roy casually flicked through the many changing feeds which littered his monitor. Everything seemed to be running as per normal, the usual guards patrols and stuff. As the monitor started a new cycle, one of the feeds near the right caught his attention. A squadron of 6 heavily armed men and women had boxed in a frail old man holding an unusually large briefcase and a mousy woman, herding them along a corridor. Ok then.

He yawned loudly. "Do any of you want coffee?" he asked the rest.

Receiving the shaking of heads as replies, he shrugged, got up and headed for the floor pantry at the other end of the hallway. Waiting for the coffee to boil, he slipped a hand into his jeans pocket. In the canteen some distance away, strategically placed modified cherry bombs blew up.

 **13 2247I OCT 13**

The sound of the explosion and the resulting chaos filtered through to the upper floor where the squadron was moving. Assuming the presence of an unknown number of hostiles, the leading three members of the guard broke off, one snatching the case out of the old man's hands before running towards the chopper. The remaining three formed a protective circle around the 2 researchers.

At that moment, a mix of smoke bombs and tear gas canisters released their contents from the ventilation shafts along the corridor. The running guards each sucked in a quick breath through their shirts and barrelled onward, ignoring the harsh stinging in their eyes and the fire burning in their lungs. They had a helicopter to catch.

The trio burst into the hanger to find the crew scrambling to get everything ready and prepare a counter-attack. Shoving aside anyone in their paths, the guards made a beeline for the JMSDF UH-60JA variant. The two males dashed to the cockpit and rushed through the basic pre-flight checks while the female hastily secured the briefcase in the custom compartment built into the chopper. Once given the green light, the chopper was up in the air and on its way to the secondary testing site.

 **13 2312I OCT 13**

"All clear. No sign of pursuit for the last 10 minutes. It should be safe to sit back," called out the pilot.

"Acknowledged," replied the female guard, relinquishing her position at the guns to check on the briefcase.

Rolling her shoulders, she strode over to the compartment, trying to ease the tension that had taken root. Shining a torchlight, she inspected the holdings. Satisfied with what she had observed, she switched off the torch and stood to make her way to a seat. She had barely taken a step before she noticed a faint red glow from both below the compartment and through a gap in the wall opposite it.

Her blood ran cold. There shouldn't have been any sources of light there.

Uttering a sharp curse, she ducked down and struggled to pry the panels below the custom compartment apart with a screwdriver from the toolbox at her feet. Straining against the metal, she forced the screwdriver in between the sheets. With a final heave, the panels gave way. The emerging light washed the woman's face a ghastly red.

Numbers blinking back merrily at her, a timer carrying on its steady countdown.

 _02.03_

 _02.02_

 _02.01_

"BOMBS IN THE COMPARTMENT! I REPEAT, BOMBS IN THE COMPARTMENT!" she yelled.

"What th-"

"Get back there and see if you can defuse them!" shouted the pilot, shoving the co-pilot.

The co-pilot staggered out of the cockpit. Stumbling, he made his way over to the woman who was frantically trying to pry the bomb out from where it was attached.

"There's one in the wall over there. Try to get it out," she panted harshly while tossing the man another screwdriver.

 _01.46_

 _01.45_

Stabbing at the seams of where the bomb was attached, she managed to detach the explosive. With a Hail Mary, she tossed it out of the helicopter as far away as she could before rushing over to where the co-pilot was struggling. Meanwhile, with a final, forceful jab, the co-pilot managed to dislodge the bomb which then began its comically slow descent to the floor.

In the heart-stopping moment when it hit the ground, the two terrified guards waited with bated breaths for the explosive to be triggered. When the moment came and passed with no reaction, they let out twin shaky sighs of relief. The co-pilot gingerly picked up the device and hurled it over the edge as soon as he could while the woman carried out a hasty check of the area for other nasty surprises.

"All clear," the woman announced.

"Thank god," said the pilot. "Are the contents of the briefcase alright?"

"We better check."

Bypassing the security of the briefcase using their codes, they found all the vials of gleaming blue liquid uncompromised.

"That's a relief," said the woman, starting to shut the briefcase. "Looks like we might just mak-"

Twin explosions ripped through the aircraft. Both guards were thrown to the back of chopper, the woman holding the briefcase shut in a death grip. The metal creaked and groaned around them as the helicopter shuddered before tipping into a graceful nose-dive. Gravity pulled at the two, dragging them towards the gaping mess that was the cockpit.

As his right arm slammed into the hole in the panels where he had prised out one of the bombs a mere minute ago, the man made a desperate grab for the woman with the other. Their fingertips curled around each other and locked. His whole right side burned as if he had been set on fire and he could feel the blood drip down his fingertips, knowing with a bitterly cold certainty that the flesh had been shredded to bone.

But still he held on. As the world narrowed down to the terrible sensation of falling, he tightened his grip around the woman's fingertips, knowing that she was still holding the briefcase closed. The vials needed to survive, even if they didn't.

Because if the gleaming liquid spilt on them, dead or alive, it would result in a fate worse than death.

 **14 0523I OCT 13**

A curious hiker, drawn by the smell of smoke mixed with sickeningly sweet rot, found himself in the clearing formed by the chopper when it crashed to the ground. Horrified, he picked his way through the wreckage, hoping against hope that there were survivors.

When he reached what used to be the cockpit, there was only a mess of wires and metal. Buried in the twisted and crumbled metal was a body, crushed and burnt beyond all recognition. The hiker stumbled backwards and fell onto the grass. Swallowing harshly, he turned away from the mess and closed his eyes. It was clear that whoever was in the cockpit was long dead.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself facing a slumped body, around which the grass had been stained a rusty brown. He picked himself up and hurried over to the prone figure. But it became clear as he arrived that the female too had passed away. The sheer amount of blood which had seeped out of the entry and exit wounds from the jagged sheet of metal impaling her abdomen would have killed her. If that hadn't clued him in, the unnatural angle of her head to her shoulders would have. He muttered a quick prayer for the souls of the two unfortunate people.

Having seen enough, the hiker stood to leave and inform the authorities of the situation, believing that no one else could have survived the crash. But as he turned away, the sound of a faint moan reached his ears. He listened intently. Just when he was about to chalk it up to his imagination, he heard another slow groan. He spun towards the direction the sound came from and started to move forward. He slowly searched for any sign of human presence, any clue leading to a living person.

The sound came again, this time far louder and from right beside him. He looked down towards his left. Underneath a pile of twisted metal, a few dusty fingers stuck out. They twitched and seemed to claw at the dirt beneath them. Dear god, the person was still alive!

He rushed to the opposite side. There was a person slumped face down on the ground, mostly buried under the deformed metal with only his head, upper back and other hand free. The hiker began to carefully shift the pieces he could lift off the man's arm.

"Hey! Are you alright?" he asked the trapped man.

He received no reply. The only movement he could discern was the slight tilting of the man's head. When he had managed to free most of the man's forearm, he realised that shrapnel had shredded and pinned the man's upper arm to the ground. The man let out another moan. Wincing in sympathy, the hiker knelt back and examined the wound. It was only then that he began to notice the smaller details which didn't quite make sense. The grey pallor of the man's skin was not only caused by the dust he was covered in. The blood from his injuries had long stopped flowing. The exposed flesh had turned a dark brown. The man remained worryingly still.

The morning breeze caressed his face and hair, carrying with it the smell of decomposing flesh.

Reaching out to touch the trapped man's shoulder, the hiker asked again, "Sir, are you al-"

The body exploded into motion, upper body lifting up as far as it possibly could while the seemingly trapped arm heedlessly rent muscle from bone to swipe at the hiker. The stunned hiker found himself staring into a grotesquely crushed face with sightless clouded eyes as the thing's hand met his cheek. The flesh disintegrated into smears of putrefying muscle upon contact while the bone kept going, tearing bleeding gashes into skin.

With a cry of shock and pain, the hiker fell back onto the mud. He scrambled frantically backwards as the creature snarled and swiped at him again. It strained, trying to reach the hiker. Thankfully, the weight of the metal seemed to hold it down and prevent it from getting at him. As the body flailed up and down, the hiker was given a clear look at the gaping hole in the corpse's chest cavity; because there was no way that thing was anything but a corpse.

Broken bits of glass buried themselves in his palms. Reflexively, the hiker examined the wounds. Bright blue liquid mingled with the blood seeping out. Wrenching out the largest shards, he slapped a hand over the lacerations in his face before staggering to his feet and taking off. He had to find and tell someone what he had seen.

Clearly something was very, very wrong.

* * *

 _ **Fun Fact #3 : This chapter was inspired by the song "It has begun" by Starset.**_

 _ **Fun Fact #4 : The title and idea of this story itself was inspired by "Dead bite" by Hollywood Undead.**_

 _ **Fun Fact #5 : The show referenced by the lady is Matthew Bourne's "Sleeping Beauty" which I watched last year. I dunno if it was actually staged in King's Theatre.**_

 _ **Fun Fact #6 : The lady's** **grievance** **with the show's font is my own, though I am certainly not the lady in the story.**_

 **A huge shout-out to _Fnix de Plata,_ _Whiteninja123, AstalEldu_ and _Guest_** **for your reviews! Thank you guys so much! Guest, To answer your question, this whole story is an AU with none of the characters coming into their inheritances yet.**

 **Anyway, to all our readers, t** **hanks for reading and we hope you guys will stick around. Remember, f** **or every** _x reviews + y favs + z follows = 5_ **we get, you get a fun-fact.** **Later folks!**


	4. Things come together

**Well, at least it wasn't a year this time. To all those who have reviewed, fav-ed and followed so far, thank you! This chapter is considerably shorter than the last but I'm hoping to try for a weekly update on Mondays so we'll see how it goes.** **R** **eviews, favs and follows are sincerely appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own KHR and this chapter is unbeta-ed.**

* * *

 **15 1637I OCT 13**

"Kyo-san, all communication lines are down. We cannot contact any of the deployed squads. There is no signal available for either the Internet or the phone lines," said Kusakabe.

"From the reports which have come in, we can so far confirm that majority of the residents in Areas 7 and 10 have finished evacuating to the shelter in Area 8. The remaining residents in Area 6 are being directed towards the school. The students from Namimori Elementary have also mostly made it into the school compound. The shelters in Areas 2 and 11 were already on lockdown when the squads arrived. They then assisted the evacuation and lockdown of the shelters in Areas 5 and 8. The only remaining open safe-zone is the school."

"Most of the deployed squads have returned and are helping to check and regulate the influx of civilians. Only Squad 5 remains at Namimori Elementary. They will be bringing up the rear. Will the school walkie-talkies be on loan to maintain contact with the deployed squads?"

"They don't work," answered Hibari shortly.

The room remained silent as Hibari jotted down his own notes from the reports piled on his table. Kusakabe wisely retreated to the corner of the room, unwilling to risk Hibari's wrath for potentially "crowding". Having worked his way through the stack of reports, Hibari stood and handed Kusakabe a concise task-list.

Kusakabe looked over it quickly.

\- Identify and quarantine all infected separately.

\- Barricade the gym as well as possible.

\- Identify rooms which can be best protected for overnight stay.

\- Keep the students and outsiders separate. Notes can be passed if they wish to contact people from the other group.

\- Gather as many rations within the compound and distribute some of them equally for dinner.

\- Send squads to recover as many food and material resources as possible while recording what was taken from where.

\- Overnight watches should be assigned at vantage points.

\- Compile a final headcount for how many are present in the school.

\- Identify how many of the creatures have been spotted and taken out.

"Any questions?"

"No sir," Kusakabe replied before acquiescing to the unspoken dismissal.

Hibari let a bloodthirsty smirk cross his face. It was time to find the source of the black smoke which had brought the infection to Namimori and **bite it to death**.

 **15 0723Z OCT 13**

 _"Breaking News : Japan faces a potentially lethal viral outbreak."_

 _"The virus is said to leave the victims in heighted states of paranoia and prone to hallucinations which results in violent behaviour. The Japanese government is rushing to calm the public, claiming that the situation isn't serious as it sounds. They acknowledge that however, in light of the possibility that this could be the work of extremists, they have deployed personnel to form a perimeter around the suspected area and are allowing no travel in or out of the area. They have blacked out all communication within the area to cripple any group responsible and have medical and military personnel on standby in case of a hostile, violent response."_

 _"Some suspect that the situation is far more sinister and it is alleged that communications are crippled to prevent the true extent of the situation from being revealed. The public is advised to remain calm and keep in mind that ..."_

The lady shut off the video.

The two agents did not dare avert their eyes from the now blank screen. They had a very good idea that they had screwed up in quite a spectacular fashion.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Reeves swallowed harshly but made no other move. The man beside him might as well have been carved from stone. To speak would be to incur the lady's wrath, but so would their silence. Damned if you do, damned if you don't.

"I had ordered for the vials to be completely destroyed, not have their contents spread everywhere. Do you know just what you have done?" she hissed. To say she was royally pissed would have been an understatement.

Taking a deep breath, she wiped all emotion from her face.

"Reeves, you are deployed to the secondary testing site. We have no choice but to actively take them out now. Gather as much research as you can. We need to reverse-engineer a cure. Once you're done, make sure you destroy everything **this time**."

Accepting the well-deserved barb, the agent in question collected his mission briefing and beat a hasty retreat.

When the door had shut silently, the man hesitantly spoke up. "I thought we didn't have intel on where the secondary site was?"

"We didn't. It seems we have a most unlikely ally at the site. I hardly believed it when I first received the message."

"I'm afraid I don't quite -" The lady slid an open folder towards the man. "Oh."

 **15 1924I OCT 13**

"Sir, the grace period for the arrival of the vials has passed."

The man's eyes never left the screen playing the news reports about the possible "viral infection" in Japan. "Somehow, I don't think they will be arriving anytime soon. Oh well, let's use this to our advantage. Deploy a group of scouts, let's see just how well our project works even in its unrefined state. And send for our latest addition, we have work to do."

Within minutes, a young man in a green mechanic's jumpsuit and black boots was frogmarched into the room.

"Ah, our newest recruit!" laughed the man, finally taking his eyes off the screen. "How nice of you to join us! Though I must say, it was quite the shock when you landed smack-dab in the middle of our base. But no matter! With Fortuna's favour, we will progress. Now, I need you to recreate and enhance a formula."

"I refuse."

The man sighed. "See, I thought you might say something like that. But things are a little bit different here. We have sleepers in your dear mom's workplace. Surely you don't want anything to happen to her?"

Silence filled the room before the "recruit" spoke lowly.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" he asked. The screen behind him changed to reveal live cameras feeds and audio.

The young man's face turned a pasty white as he watched his mother converse with a colleague. He didn't bother kidding himself. He was well as truly stuck as of now. The only reason Mom was still alive was because she didn't really register on their radar. That and she made for a useful bartering chip. In the end, it didn't matter whether or not he cooperated; the second she became too troublesome, nothing he did would preserve her life.

"Fine. Where are the notes?"

The man stood up, radiating smug satisfaction. "I knew we could come to an agreement. This way please."

 **15 0817A OCT 13**

"Vongola Nono."

"Please, Reborn, take a seat."

* * *

 **Things are starting to come together!**

 _ **Fun Fact #7 : For those interested in reading more zombie stories, the novel 'Forest of Hands and Teeth' by Carrie Ryan, published in 2009, is a great read.**_

 _ **Fun Fact #8 : The characters in bold at the top of each major section can be used to identify the general timezone location of the respective section.**_

 **To all our readers, t** **hanks for reading and we hope you guys will stick around. Later!**


End file.
